The secret tomb of ElMumra
by neoseeker-19
Summary: All things was OK until Stanley found the key to the tomb


The secret tomb of El-Mumra Stanley Kassel, a guy with a black hair, tall and not like your ordinary guy next door he is a nerd because of his glasses but really a good person and he is 15 years old.  
  
One day Stanley do his typical things to do wash his face, take a bath, eat breakfast and go to school then go back to his house eat sleep and wake up in the next morning.  
  
When he woke up he do his morning habit go home but this time he is tripped by a spoon he said "curses on those who put this damn spoon on this path". When he examined the spoon he noticed that there is an ancient encryptions on the "cursed" spoon.  
  
He kept it in his locker for quite a long time and when the total solar eclipse occur the spoon glowed mysteriously and the spoon flew by itself and open a portal to the tomb.  
  
When he woke up he saw a big pyramid with an entry and because of curiousness he entered the tomb  
  
On every stonewall there is a sentence that says "naip swonk ohw eh fi eno diefirtep eht brutisd ton od".  
  
He saw that by mistakenly leaning on a wall with a lot of dirt.  
  
And then as he walk into the tomb he saw a girl named Elie Brickarms.  
  
Elie is a nice and beautiful girl with a blond hair and a little bit smaller the Stanley  
  
Stanley said "What the crap on the crap cracker are you doing in here!"  
  
Elie replied "No! What are you doing in here"  
  
"OK I'm stuck in here for so long that no one imagined that I can"  
  
"How come you survived?"  
  
"With this"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"It's a very powerful vase looking thing with a hole in it"  
  
"You survived with that"  
  
"Yes amazing eh"  
  
"But how come you survive using only that"  
  
"I just hold it and it refreshes me and my hunger, thirst and all my ailments are gone"  
  
"Oh stop this conversation and help me get out of here!"  
  
"OK I'll help you out"  
  
"but wait a minute how come you're here"  
  
"Well when I'm going home I tripped of by this spoon and when a total eclipse occur I'm sucked in a portal and when I woke up I'm in here!"  
  
"What the."  
  
"That is also the thing happened to me when I see this vase"  
  
"It all started when I was 10 years old I'm playing with my swing then my friend pushed me to hard and it was so fast I almost flew and die in there. When I used my feet to brake, I saw a shiny thing and I pull it out of the ground. When the solar eclipse occur this vase glows and a portal opened and I'm stuck in it and end up in here for 5 years"  
  
As they walk they both think about why are they in that place and what really the magical items are for.  
  
While Elie is walking and thinking about their problems Stanley is thinking about if he is really in love with Elie.  
  
Stanley said "Elie I want to tell you something its about what I fell I think I. I. I."  
  
"What! You feel like your tired ha!"  
  
"No I. I. I LOVE YOU"  
  
"I would like also to confess to you that I also love you in first sight"  
  
"Do you mean you love me at first sight?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
And they looked at each other than never before and their lips is getting close to each other and they kissed each other.  
  
Note: just think what will happen if you love each other and you've kissed you will next have _ _ _.  
  
After they have done their love making Stanley just thought about his is spoon and Elie have the vase with an entry or opening. (did you get it!)  
  
Stanley said " that's it!"  
  
"What's that's it"  
  
"Just give me your vase just give it to me!"  
  
"OK"  
  
As Stanley inserted his spoon with Elie's vase an earthquake occurred.  
  
Stanley's glasses fell to the ground and it reflected the strange words on the wall and it says "do not disturb the petrified one if he who knows pain"  
  
"Damn it"  
  
"Why you said damn Michelle"  
  
"Try reading the words in the wall using your glasses"  
  
"I'm using them I'm using them"  
  
"No try reading them using the reflections in your glasses"  
  
"Oh damn I think we awakened the petrified one using our keys"  
  
The petrified on said "WHO DISTURB ME FROM MY PETRIFICATION"  
  
"I think we have done a really bad thing and it may cause havoc in all humanity"  
  
note: mumra's words are in bold because his voice is big " I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THANK YOU ON THOSE WHO AWAKENED ME AND I'M REALLY THANK YOU'  
  
"Oh it's nothing, right Elie"  
  
"Oh yeah"  
  
"IN RETURN WHAT DO YOU WANT"  
  
"We just want to get home please"  
  
"IS THAT ALL YOU WANT?"  
  
Elie happily replied "I want a palace for Stanley and me, a nice pair of shoes, a bag, earrings, necklace"  
  
Stanley also eagerly replied "I want a gun, machinegun, flamethrower, a canon, hi-tech gadgets for espionage  
  
"HOLD ON YOU TO I'M JUST JOKING BECAUSE THAT IS WHAT I WATCH BEFORE I BECOME PETRIFIED AND ONCE IS ONCE ENOUGH"  
  
And a word coming from nowhere where only Stanley can here says "wake up Stanley wake up wake up"  
  
A word also coming from nowhere where Michelle is only the one who can here says "Wake up you lazy daisy"  
  
And they both woke up in their bed and Stanley and Elie said "oh it was only a dream"  
  
And they saw each other at Stanley's school and they eventually talk about their dream and they get along good and when they on the right age they married and the priest is El-Mumra and he is Spanish he's real name is Le- Armum  
  
THE END For comments e-mail me at neoseeker_19@yahoo.com 


End file.
